


"Can You Feel This?"

by luucarii



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16138295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: Fuyuhiko comes home with a cast on his leg and Chiaki has a few questions.--Written for Day 1 of Fictober - "Can you feel this?"





	"Can You Feel This?"

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober? More like Ficletober for me because what are fics longer than 500 words again?

“Well, can you Fuyu?” Chiaki asked, tilting her head off to the side as she softly squeezed Fuyuhiko’s big toe. He glared at her as he leaned back against the headboard, letting out a sigh. In truth, he couldn’t feel much of anything. The area from his left foot all the way up to his ankle was held stiff with a cast. How he broke it, Fuyuhiko wouldn’t explain to her, saying it would be better not to worry about it.

 

“…No.”

 

“Was it something yakuza related?” She murmured, sitting at the edge of his bed. Fuyuhiko bit his tongue, he knew how much she hated some of the dangerous situations he’d be put in as leader of the Kuzuryuu Clan. For once though, he could assure her and say no, it had nothing to do with his talent.

 

“…No…”

 

“Then what happened?” Chiaki leaned forward, lips pursed in her typical pout.

 

“…That fuckin’ dumbass Kazuichi.” Fuyuhiko hissed under his breath and Chiaki snickered. He sat up in bed and clenched a fist, “he had the goddamn nerve to come after _me_ in gym today! Fuckin’ tripped me.”

 

Chiaki let out a tiny chuckle and soon it shifted to a giggle. Fuyuhiko groaned and threw a pillow at her. It hit her face softly and slid down into her lap, revealing a beaming laugh behind it. He grumbled to himself and shifted to the other side of the bed, patting the empty space beside him. Chiaki smiled and huddled up beside him.

 

“I know you like to act all tough because you’re the Ultimate Yakuza and all, but you can be honest with me y’know.” Chiaki poked the side of his cheek, “I’m not gonna laugh at you.”

 

“Except you _did._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo...I guess I'm taking it upon myself to spread the joys of kuzunami because this ship is DRY on ao3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
